There is a continuing need for improved minimally invasive delivery of therapeutic agents to all portions of the respiratory system, particularly the lungs, bronchi and bronchioli, blood vessels, and lymphatic system. There is also a continuing need for improved minimally invasive access to lung tissue and structures.
The airways in the lungs anatomically constitute an extensive network of conduits that reach all lung areas and lung tissues. The airways have extensive branching that distally communicates with the parenchyma alveoli where gas exchange occurs, and proximally with the trachea and atmosphere (air). Because of the physiological characteristics of the airways, a therapeutic agent placed in bronchi and bronchioli may be delivered focally, localized, or systemically depending on the agent and the manner in which it is placed.
Historically, there has been a limited use of airways for delivery of therapeutic agents, diagnostic procedures, and instrumentation for invasive procedures. The airways have successfully been used for delivery of certain small particle therapeutic agents, such as inhalers for asthma, administration of gas anesthesia, and for introduction of certain visual diagnostic tools in conjunction with a bronchoscope. Through the bronchoscope, a limited number of invasive procedures are now being performed, including biopsies and removal of foreign objects.
Treatment of certain lung diseases and conditions would benefit from targeted intra-bronchial delivery of therapeutic agents into the involved regions, particularly those associated with the lungs such as pneumonia and lung cancer. Treatment would be further benefited if the therapeutic agent is generally confined to the involved regions. For example, treatment of a disease such as pneumonia will benefit by being able to deliver an antibiotic to the specific lung region involved. Furthermore, treatment of lung cancer may benefit from non-invasive brachytherapy. However, the full potential use of the airways for delivery of therapeutic agents and invasive procedures has not been realized because current technology is not able to isolate selected portions of the airways and/or lung tissue where therapeutic agents or procedures are to be delivered.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a new and improved device, system, and method for isolating selected portions of airways without adversely effecting lung function or structure while allowing delivery of a therapeutic agent, or instrumentation. However, no such device, system, or method presently exists. Aspects of the present invention are directed to providing such an improved device and method.